Harry WHO
by AJ Picard
Summary: When Harry turns 17 he learns a few home truths and gets a surprise as Midnight strikes


Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

A/N: This a rewritten version

Main Pairing: Harry Potter/Lelouch Lamperouge

Minor Pairing: HP/SS/DM

Harry, "Who"

by AJ Picard

Chapter One

The Truth

July 30th, 11:38pm.

Harry laying on his stomach on his bed, having finally decided that it was time to take Hermione's advice, was currently reading Hogwarts, A History. He sighs as he looks up at the clock that sat on his desk next to a large cage, said cage was currently empty as Hedwig was out hunting.

He thought angrily, "Another birthday approaching. I am still stuck in the prison, know as the Dursley Residence. I know that the abuse that I have suffered at their hands and the reason I was left here, was one persons fault. That person is Albus Dumbledore."

A sharp rapping on the window brought him out of his angry thoughts. Not wanting to garner the wrath of his uncle, Harry quickly rises from his bed and waves his hand and the window opens, then watches as a regal looking black and gold eagle owl flies gracefully through the window. As the owl lands, it drops an envelope from it beak and then flies back out the open window.

As Harry picks up the envelope, Hedwig flies in through the window within seconds after the other owl had left. As she come in she alights herself on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello, my Beautiful Girl." Harry says brightly.

Hedwig hoots just as brightly and softly. She rubs her head against Harry's cheek.

Harry pets Hedwig as he turns over the envelope and sees Gringotts seal.

"Let us see if I am right about what is going to happen."

Harry then breaks the seal and removes the letter from the envelope then he reads,

"Dear Lord Potter,

We here at Gringotts would like to be the first to wish you many happy returns on the anniversary of your birth.

Now to business, I am writing to you because it has come to my attention that when you turned eleven, you were not informed of your inheritances. You may not be aware that because you are the only child of a very powerful family you should have been brought to the bank and had a meeting with the family's account manager. So tonight we wish to meet with you to rectify that oversight. An investigation has begun to see who is responsible but I believe that there only one person who could be responsible for this immense oversight and that is Albus Dumbledore.

I wish to convey that the Goblin Nation and I will see to it that when you in the bank that you are safe and I also give you my personal word that you will be.

I will also guarantee that you will no longer have to stay with the people who say they are your relatives. You will learn a lot tonight and some of it will be hard to take.

This letter will act as a portkey and will transport you directly into my office so you will not have to go through the main Bank. To activate the portkey say Pure.

Sincerely,

Ragnok Silverbane

Chief Goblin

President, Gringotts Bank

London Branch

Harry reread the letter twice before deciding to trust the Goblin. So with a wave of his hand his possessions were pack up, shrunk and were put in his pocket. He grabbed his wand off the desk, tapped the letter and shouted Pure. Within seconds, there was the usual pulling at the navel, then with a loud crack Harry Potter was portkeyed out of the Dursley Residence.

By the time Harry touched down in the office, he was beyond furious and with one person. When Harry looked around He saw his extended family, The Malfoy's, Severus, Remus, a very pregnant Tonks. He also took in account that Minister Bones was for some reason. Then he saw the person with whom he now hate more than he did Voldemort.

"Dumbledore, you have much to answer for." Harry says coldly.

Dumbledore did not know what hit as he flew through the air and stuck to the wall and his wand was removed from him. When he looked up he saw Harry with his arms around Draco with Severus speaking to Harry softly.

"Draco and Sev, I have missed you greatly. You two and the rest of the family have been the only things that have kept me from killing my so called relatives. You know who's fault that don't you, my loves." Harry says aloud

They both just nod as Harry stands up and with a wave of his hand he drops all of his glamours so that all can see the cuts and bruises that he had from the abuse by his relatives. There were gasps as all those who did not know were shocked that someone could do this to a child and let alone to a magical child.

"Please, do not worry yourselves. My so called relatives will get the justice they deserve." Harry replies coldly. "Minister Bones, may I ask why you are here."

"I am here on behalf of the Ministry and as a very old Family friend. The Bones and Potter Families have held an alliance for many centuries." The Minister replies.

"Then, Minister, I would welcome your alliance again and as the Lord of the Potter Clan I give you protection as a vassal house."

As Harry finishes speaking a green and silver light surrounds the two and on the Ministers robes appears a crest that did not look right to be the Potter Crest but a crest of many houses, many of which the gathered party did not know. Just then a door off to the side of the office opens and a tallish regal Goblin enters.

Harry bows to the Goblin and says, "Good Evening, Lord Silverbane, May your gold brim to overflowing and may your enemies tremble at your feet."

"And to you, Lord Potter. I see you have renewed the vassal bond with House Bones." replies Lord Silverbane.

The Goblin looks to where Dumbledore was stuck to the wall. He chuckles, then looks to the Minister.

"Minister Bones, I would to impart some information to you about Dumbledore. There are many things that he has done to our young Lord here and most of them right from this very bank. As to how is beyond me because most of what has needs the signature of Lord Potter's magical guardian, which he is not."

"Lord Silverbane, I may be the Minister of Magic, but as this is Family Business, I can not act until the Lord of the Family permits me to."

"I, Lord Harrison James Potter, hereby accuse Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, of crimes against the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I further accuse said person of crimes against my person. So Mote It Be"

"I belive, Lord Silverbane, that I have been granted the permission that I need. I believe that Dumbledore has been manipulating us all, including those in this room. I believe that the marriage book of the Potter shows a triumvirate with Severus and Draco. As Dumbledore knew this he tried to circumvent the destined marriage with compulsion magic, which by the way is illegal. I will look into all you have told me and until then I request you keep him here under guard as he has to much support to be kept in Azkaban." Amelia replies with a coldness that none has ever heard before.

Harry looked at the Minister and smirks very reminiscent of Snape, then says, "You will do, you will do."

Just then, Lord Silverbane clears his his throat. Everyone assembled turned to look at the Goblin.

"Lord Potter, We are here to read the Wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter and the Will of the late Lord Black. Which would you like read first?" Lord Silverbane asks.

"Those of my parents, please." Harry says, "I believe that they will clear up a few matters for us."

"Very well, Lord Potter."

Lord Silverbane turns to his desk and opens a box on his desk and pulls out a bluish orb and sets it on a pedestal. As soon as the orb rests on the pedestal the misty form of James Potter appears.

"We will now hear The Last Will and Testament of James Andrew Potter." intones Lord Silverbane.

James starts speaking, I, Lord James Andrew Potter, being of sound mind and body, do bequeath the following,

"To Remus John Lupin, I leave you one million galleons and a word of advice get as far away from Dumbledore. I also want you to watch out for Harry as he has a bigger destiny than even Dumbledore knows. I also leave you the trunk with your name on it in Vault 642.

"To Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you the cottage in Marseille, France and two million galleons.

"To Severus Arcturus Snape, I give you permission and two million galleons. I also apologize for my actions during school.

"To Draco Malfoy, I also give you permission. I also give you Blackmere Estate in Ireland.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you three million galleons.

"Finally, To my son, Harrison James Potter, I first leave you with Lordship of House Potter, I also leave you with the rest of the Potter fortune, may it guide you well.

With that James Potter's image disappears. As it does a multicolored globe of light surrounds Harry and what happened next floored every in the room except for the Chief Goblin.

"It has begun. We can not stop it. He is going through the Initiation of Power and on top of that he is also going through his magical inheritances."

"Lord Silverbane, what do you mean by inheritances. We only have one not multiple." says Lord Malfoy.

"Lord Malfoy, you would be correct if our young Lord was an ordinary wizard, but he is not. I will tell you what I know. Lord Potter is the Lord of three of the most powerful Houses in our world, but beyond that he is, through his mother's blood, a Britannian and they are a race of magical beings that have many abilities. He is also The Heir to The Four and The Heir of The One."

"What he can not be HIS heir" Dumbledore shouts.

"If you mean Emrys Myrrdin then I assure you His Highness is."

They all turned back to look at Harry and what they saw shocked them all. Harry did not look like Harry at all. The Harry they all knew was short and scrawny, but the Harry they saw now was about 6' 2" but still lean looking. His eyes were now a brighter green and were slitted like a cats. His hair had lengthened and turned red and silver. The other things they noticed was the tattoos on his arms, the fangs protruding from his mouth, and that his ears were pointed and each ear had six piercings. The clothes that he was wearing were replaced by sleeveless and expensive looking green, gold and silver robes. In his hand he held a staff that looked just like the wand he used only lengthened. Just as the process was finished his hair was done up into a braid and a circlet appeared on his head.

Just as it started, it ended just as quick. Harry collapsed.

"No one touch him, his mates only may touch him right now." Lord Silverbane shouted as Amelia was about to touch Harry to see if he was alright.

Ten minutes later, Harry Potter woke up and he didn't look very happy. He stood up and looked at Dumbledore. His whole being was alight with his power. And when he spoke it was melodious.

"I have put up with your treachery for far too long. You will be brought to justice for crimes my House, Family, and ME. I will see you rot in prison for the rest of your natural life.

"My name is Harry Potter but in my home in Britannia, I am known as Prince Andrin Salazar El Britannia, Imperial Crown Prince and Heir Apparent to the Throne of the Holy Britannian Empire. I am also what is known as kitsune, a fox demon. The blood which comes from my father. Many people thought my mother to be of muggle parentage but she was not. She was stolen from her family and given to the Evans family by that man."

Harry points his staff at Dumbledore.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hearby accused of the kidnapping of Her Imperial Highness, Crown Princess Lillianna Marianne Li Britannia also known as Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. You are also accused of falsifying documents and illegally becoming Harrison James Potter's Magical Guardian.

"Lord Silverbane, were there any withdrawals from any vault that belongs to the Potter Estate by Dumbledore."

"As a matter of fact, Your Highness, there was fourteen withdrawals by Dumbledore, the largest of which was ten million galleons."

At this Harry's Power literally explodes and Dumbledore is hanging in the air and Harry looks much more like the fox demon that he is though now...

**Meanwhile in far away Britannia**

A certain seventeen year old boy is being awakened by a dream. This boy abruptly sits up in bed and runs a hand through his midnight black hair. He get up and goes into his private bathroom and splashes water on his face. The he sits in his favorite chair by the window to think about what this dream means. He has known since he was eleven that he would be mated to a kitsune, who would also have two other mates. The boy was none other than Lelouch Lamperouge. He stood 6' 2" and had black hair and purple eyes. Now, his mind was not on the school day tomorrow but on his mate.

**Back to London**

At this Harry's Power literally explodes and Dumbledore is hanging in the air and Harry looks much more like the fox demon that he is, though now sporting tails, six of them to be exact and each a different color.

"Why, Dumbledore, Why steal from my family and why take my mother from her true family" Andrin says angrily. "Answer me or I will let the Court of Britannia deal with you and after they are done I will let the ministry deal with you. You know, when you took Mother from her family you left her father broken and he died, leaving Britannia without their rightful King."

"It was for the Greater Good of the magical world."shouts Dumbledore.

"You think killing a King is working for the Greater Good." Severus sneers as he places a hand on Harry's shoulder and Draco come to the other side.

Minister Bones comes and stands in front of Dumbledore and says, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as Minister of Magic and accordance with the Laws of both the Ministry and of Britannia, you are hereby under arrest and all assets of the Dumbledore Family are hereby seized and transferred to Prince Andrin as recompense for the ills done to him and his House.

"I also hereby grant Prince Andrin Salazar El Britannia full use of his magic and graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with full honors. I also grant the same for his Mate, Draco Lucian Malfoy."

"Thank you, Minister, I appreciate what you just did." Andrin says.

Minister Bones bows to Andrin and everyone follows suit. Lord Silverbane walk up to Dumbledore and snaps his fingers and the man disappears.

"Now, Your Highness, we still have the two other Wills to listen to. What would you like to do?" Lord Silverbane says.

"Just have whatever was bequeathed transferred to that persons vault and let us move on to the other important business. Please send me a copy of the Wills so I may read them at my leisure."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"Now, I believe a blood test needs to be done."

"I have all the necessary things to do that on the desk all I need from you is a drop of blood."

Andrin nods and walks over to the desk, picks up the athame, nicks his finger and drops three drops of blood onto the first large parchment. He does the same with a smaller parchment.

The large parchment shows Andrin's Family Tree which became about four feet in length showing his family originated from the great Father of Magic, Emrys Myrrdin from his Father's side. As for his Mother's side, it showed that it had originated from The Lady of Avalon, Vivienne.

Harry was a little shocked when he saw the name Pendragon showed up on both sides of the tree. Harry stood up and put a finger to his lips in thought.

"Minister, are you aware of the fact that I could disrupt the entire workings of the country with what is on this Family Tree. Now, I understand what Father was talking about when he said that I have a greater destiny than the traitor knew."

"Harry sorry Your Highness, yes I am aware. While you were going through your inheritances, Lord Silverbane made us aware of many things."

"Good, Now I don't want any of this out. I will be going to Britannia and deposing the wanna be King, My uncle Charles. Severus and Draco are coming with me. I need Remus at Hogwarts to teach Potions, while we are gone Minerva will be the new Head of Hogwarts. Binns needs to be replaced."

"All will be seen to Your Highness."

"Lord Silverbane, is there a branch of Gringotts in Britannia"

Lord Silverbane replies, "Yes, Your Highness, there is."

"Good, we leave in two days. I want everything ready by Friday. I also want Potter Castle opened tonight"

Lord Silverbane just nods and snaps his fingers and two goblins enter carrying three boxes.

"Prince Andrin, as the Lord of several Most Ancient and Noble Houses, there is a simple test to see if you are indeed the Lord of Said Houses. In these boxes are the rings of those Houses. All you must do is put them on."

Andrin looked in the first box and found the Potter and Evans Rings, he took them and put them on. They sized to his fingers and then bathed him gold and green lights. The next box contained the Founder's rings, he took them one by one and out them on his his left hand and they did their work. Finally, he took the Pendragon and Myrrdin rings and put them on, when he did the entire building shook and Andrin changed again his robes though still same color changed into more elegant with the staff in one hand a sword appeared in the other. The entire room gasped as they all recognized the sword every single person and goblin went a knee before Andrin.

"All hail, The Heir of One." they all intone as one.

"Please rise, you, who are my family and my friends do not need to kneel before me. I am still the person you all love and cherish. I may have more titles then the Muggle Queen, but I do not want my family to bow to me." Andrin says pleadingly.

They all reluctantly rise. Draco moves in front of Andrin and leans up and kisses him. Minister Bones, steps up to Andrin and says, "Prince Andrin Salazar El Britannia, I, Amelia Amber Bones, Minister of Magic and Lady of the Most Noble House of Bones, hereby pledge myself and my House to you and your house. My wand is yours to use as you will. So Mote It Be."

Andrin couldn't say anything but, "So Mote It Be."

With that said, there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter" commands Lord Silverbane.

The door opens to reveal Griphook who looked very nervous. "My Lords and Ladies, there is a contingent of Britannian's here to see His Highness, Prince Andrin."

"Griphook, show them in here. Make sure you are not followed when you bring them."

"As you wish, Uncle."

Ten minutes later, Griphook returns with the Britannian Contingent, as soon as they enter the room they bow to Andrin. The leading member of the contingent speaks, "Your Highness, my name Christar Tearin. I was your late Mothers Knight. I was the one to protect her with my life, but the night she disappeared I was knocked out by something and when I came to she was gone."

"Please rise, until we return Home, there will be no bowing to me. Here I am well known I do not need to have this getting out until such time as I wish to reveal it. Now, my question, is he protected."

"Yes, Andrin, he is well protected. He is currently within the walls of Ashford Academy and has a twenty four hour guard."

"We wouldn't want our mate to be hurt because I may not be forgiving to the one who hurt him."

"We understand, Your Highness."

Over the next couple of days there was a flurry of activity, so much had to be done to get ready to go out of the country, it was so bad that Andrin, Severus and Draco didn't even have time to spend to themselves. They were hoping that they would have time when they were in Britannia.

Draco, though a little frustrated that he couldn't spend time with his mates, was excited that he was going to a new place one just as teeming with magic as England was, though he was thinking that Britannia was more magical because it was ruled by magical beings called Kitsune. Draco would follow Harry/Andrin anywhere he went, even if it meant through all nine levels of hell and back again. Draco was loyal to the point that he would give his life to save Harry/Andrin's.

Severus, on the other hand, was always at Harry's side helping him to run the vast Estate and businesses that Harry owned, due to the death of his parents and his godfather Sirius. Unlike Draco, Severus was constantly worried for Harry's safety even though he now was very well protected by the Britannian soldiers that Knight Tristar had brought with him.

Harry could sense that his mates were frustrated but not as bad as he was. He was a Kitsune for Merlin's sake, they are by nature a sexual race, much like the Veela. In Harry's six years in the magical world he went through so much, friends betraying him, because they thought he caused the death of their family members. The former Minister tried to have him convicted of murder all because of Dumbleassdork, trying to say that he was going dark because of the scar the Voldemort gave him.

The day before they were to leave, Harry called a meeting of all his allies, cause he needed a few people on this side.

"Knight Tearin, I wish you to convey to my Allies here, that I am calling a meeting. I want you to make sure that Lord Silverbane of the Goblin Nation is present for this meeting. The meeting will be tonight as we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. It will be held here in the throne room at 7pm sharp."

"As you command, My Prince." Tearin says as he bows.

"Good, dismissed."

"You know, Your Highness, it is very hot watching you give orders" says a smooth voice that made Andrin shiver and blush.

Then an unmistakable deep and husky voice says, "You know you are right it is and I think we are making our alpha very very horny.

Just then of the sentries walked in carrying none other than Ronald Weasley between them.

"Throw him in the deepest dungeons I have and sound general quarters and prepare for battle. Severus, contact Amelia tell her we are under attack. Draco, alert the team that the Castle is Ordered."

All three bow and turn on heel and literally bolt out the door. Just then a pure white Phoenix flashes into the room and lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig, is that you, my beautiful Girl." Harry shrieks gleefully, "How did this happen, my Girl.

"Master Andrin, it is I. An ancestor helped me out a bit said that with all the power you are currently packing he said I needed an upgrade. He told me that if I completed my bond with you as Hedwig the snowy owl your power would have killed me so he gave me this form and new abilities."

"My beautiful Girl, I must ask can you do a little scouting for me and tell me what and who is coming."

"Already done, My Andrin, it is what is left my Dumbledore's order minus Minerva, Shacklebolt, Remus and Tonks. The latter are on their way by in by floo, will arrive in the the Great Hall in two minutes."

"Guards" Andrin shouted.

Two minutes later, four men walk into the Throne Room and kneel.

"I has guests arriving in the Great Hall please escort them here."

The guards stand and salute, then walk out.

"Your Highness, the Lords Shacklebolt and Lupin and the Ladies McGonagall and Tonks."

"Thank you, Captain. Please leave us."

The four enter the room and bow. Then Minerva spoke, "Your Highness, Moody is leading this rabble against you. He is under the impression that you have turned Dark."

At this, Andrin laughs and waves them to sit. Andrin was studying Minvera, as much as she was studying him.

"Minerva, I am still the same person you taught for six years. In that time, have I ever shown any signs of going dark."

"No, Your Highness, you have not. I am just shocked of the creature blood that is in the Potter bloodline. Most of the Potter Line were human."

"That is where you are mostly correct. Most of the creature blood actually comes from the Britannian Bloodline. My Paternal Grandfather was mated to a Kitsune and thus it skipped a generation and I got it."

"Ay, aye see now. Just so yas no Moody will be vicious. He was an Auror and his training is extensive. He is probably your only worry as the others are just following and are not that powerful."

"There is one thing that Moody doesn't know and that is how to fight a kitsune who has full use of his powers and he has never fought the Britannians. My soldiers have centuries worth of battling with and without magic. I think Moody underestimates me, this Castle, and my soldiers." Andrin stated coolly, "Just so you know there will be a meeting at seven pm here to discuss the future."

A/N: From now on Harry will be known as Andrin. I hope you like this revised edition. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
